


Can't Fix Everything

by Firebull



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Amputation, Angst, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Sort Of, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22038298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebull/pseuds/Firebull
Summary: Yusaku has the ability to rewind time. To fix the outcome of any battle in his favor. But even his powers had limits.For VRAINS Rarepairs 2019 Day 1: Time and Limits
Relationships: Fujiki Yuusaku/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Kudos: 18
Collections: VRAINS Rarepairs 2019!





	Can't Fix Everything

Yusaku desperately gasped for breath. His legs threatened to give out under his own weight.

It had been a long and hard battle against Lightning's seemingly endless army. It was made even harder by the fact that he fought it multiple times. He couldn't think of a single time when he had to use his powers to create a time loop as much before. Going through the same few minutes over and over again... It was exhausting to say the least. But it was a necessity, because the first time...

The first time they went into this battle Lightning decided to self destruct and take them all with him. 

Yusaku and Judai had been the only ones left and the lone reason Yusaku himself survived was because Judai shielded him. They shared a look then. Judai half burned and on the floor. Yusaku torn between his instinct of helping him and helping him by undoing everything. In the end, Judai gathered enough strength to tell him to go, so he went.

It had taken him a few tries to figure out how to stop Lightning's last attack. It took him even more tries to make sure that everyone made it out alive. He loved his friends, but he'd love them even more if they stopped sacrificing themselves when he tried to save them all. It really shouldn't be as hard as they made it look like. Even Judai showed more restraint and he was the self sacrificing idiot for the whole universe.

But it was over now. Good thing too because he was pretty sure he was at his limit. Everyone was alive and chatting among themselves. Everyone but Yusaku. His eyes scanned the crowd looking for that familiar two toned hair. He could clearly hear his voice so where was he? His question was answered when Go went to take Takeru into a headlock. With him out of Yusaku's line of sight, he could finally see Judai.

Judai who was missing his lower left arm.

A shudder ran through him. The Judai from the first try flashed before his eyes. Why was Judai the one he couldn't save? His wrung out body produced another wave of adrenaline. He needed to try again. He couldn't leave it like this. And really, what was another try now? His powers came to him slowly. Glacially slow, compared to usual. Slow enough that Judai had enough time to walk over to him and take ahold of one of his hands.

"Don't go. It's okay," Judai assured, but his smile was tired, his arm was missing and Yusaku needed to _fix it_.

"It's really not." He shook his head. "I can still fix this." Why was this taking so long? If he didn't jump soon he wouldn't be able to go back to his jump point.

"This is nothing that needs to be fixed."

"I need to. If I don't go now-"

"You won't die in the middle of a battle you're too tired to fight." Judai sighed and pressed their foreheads together. "I'd rather lose my arm than lose you."

And that- There was nothing he could say against that. Nothing that wouldn't be hypocritical at least. His shoulders slacked in defeat as he let his power dispel. "I'm sorry."

"I forgive you for not being an almighty God."

Yusaku huffed out a laugh. He pecked Judai's temple as he pulled him into a hug. Relished in his warmth as Judai melted against him. "Did you get it checked out yet?"

Judai hummed. "No."

"Idiot."

"Says the guy who was about to jump back into battle despite the fact that he can barely stand."

"From the way you're leaning on me, you can barely stand yourself."

"Yeah, well... If I can't stand and you can't stand, then who is going to bring us to the medic?"

Silence reigned for a few short moments, before Takeru's cries for mercy reached them. The solution to their problem now glaringly obvious.

"Go!"


End file.
